


Old Flame

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 站在时间的一头，他们优雅而漂亮。





	Old Flame

_译：旧情人_

 

   

   

    **冗长而无趣的故事。**

   

   

01

   

    一个男人站在不远处。披上昂贵的黑西装，下半身却穿上一条仿佛来自披头士时期的破洞牛仔裤。脚踩一双擦得蹭亮的尖角皮鞋，可又一直倾于原地磨着泥土。天阴沉沉的，但好在还没有下雨，然而他却打着一把黑伞，屹立在枯树之下，不近不远，只隔上几个墓碑，但也恰与人群显得格格不入。

     

    怪人。汤姆不由这般自想。

   

    他的导师正躺在跟前，隔着一块不厚不薄的榆木木板。很结实，仅相隔六尺但却能将朝夕相处的师生永世阻挡。边缘镀上几道金边，数朵玫瑰勾于四角，华丽而不显过分惹目。英国人生性追求浪漫，哪怕鲜血与意识已由车轮下四溢流淌，相信绅士也更愿意托意玫瑰。

   

    _——快告诉我的玫瑰，我为她多么惋惜，也请顺便告诉我，哪儿盛开着百合。_

 

    三尺讲台上，来自英国的绅士高声歌颂现代俄国的浪漫，抑扬顿挫，文学上的魅力吞噬了英国男人对北方的不满与别思。汤姆不擅长文学，选上这一门英国史学科不过是被学长忽悠的结果。美国男孩听不懂混入英腔的俄语，也摸不透隐藏在鲜花里的向往寄托，可他却牢牢地记得，在这洒满午后和光的教室里，年轻教授身上披着的暖阳，以及歌颂传达刹那的身影。那是多么得美丽，多么得震撼人心。

     

    一朵如这般盛放的英伦玫瑰，现在却永远地躺在百合相拥的棺木之下。

   

    天使迷路在人间，而上帝你岂能以这样的方式将他带回身边。

     

    男人还在那里，下身套穿一条牛仔裤，手里举着一把碍眼的黑伞。男孩自以为能心胸宽阔地揽下所有的不合时宜，可唯独在此刻，他巴不得折断那把碍眼的玩意。

   

    只因为太合时宜。

   

    “先生。”

   

    汤姆迈出了步伐，向站在不远处的来客招呼道。说实话，他并没有把握能说服一个完全陌生的人，更何况是以这样毫无道理的缘由。听见来于眼前的声响，他抬起头来。黑领带，卫衣兜帽，好不一副滑稽随性的穿着搭配在对方的身上套出独特与道不出的适合。他有着一双蓝色的眼睛，描摹于深金额头之下，很漂亮，深邃，与英格兰绅士很像。

   

    “请问您认识柯克兰教授吗，如果是的话，我想您该可以站得再近一些。”即便这询问多半毫无结果。年轻的英国教授不仅为他们带来大洋彼岸的历史渊由，还有严厉、学识、以及骨子里彰显的修养——自由可以是你们宣扬精神的存在，但绝不是你们肆意乱来的借口。男人这般教导他们，也同样耐心地将这揉入选择了他的每一个学生。“我们不过都是他的学生。”汤姆说着，骄傲里夹杂悲伤。

   

    “作为一个教师，死后还能受到那么多学生的爱戴，这也不乏幸福。”对方不由轻笑，不似讥笑嘲讽，更像坦然。蔚蓝的眼睛遥视前方，他摇了摇头，低声投以婉拒。“谢了伙计，我在这里站着就行。”

     

    而这点细微神态变化却引起了汤姆的注意。他凝视身旁的男人，或者该说，与自己差不多那般年长的北美男孩。他可出乎预料得年轻，将这样一张俊朗的脸藏在黑伞的阴影之下，可真是有够浪费。“要来杯茶吗。”汤姆主动邀请道。“当然，咖啡也行。纽黑文的冬天可有够冷的。”

   

    事实上他的口袋里只剩下五刀，学期末的派队狂欢与导师的突然离世使男孩将不少生活费投在伤脑的酒精上。他不过只请得起两杯黑咖啡，还是甜到腻的罐装款，这可不是什么值得炫耀的资本，可男孩依旧执意相邀。他本能地察觉到什么，这份敏锐令男孩摔了不知道多少个跟头，也为他谋得报社记者的赞誉。

   

    “你实在客气。”对方同样也紧咬不放，在这文字与耐心的拉扯里。安静地凝视不远处新立起的墓碑，花岗岩，漂亮的花体字勾勒一个熟悉的名字，男人这才缓缓松口。“花。你们替他选上了什么。”

   

    “百合。”出乎意料的询问。自从投身新闻学学习，汤姆总能凭借对方的一言一行获知不少讯息，但唯独在这个陌生人身上，他摸不透对方的想法，仿佛这场交谈从不为自己所掌握，而在对方的手里，或者，在六尺之下的老师身上。

   

    “天真，抵御外界诱惑的纯洁象征，很像全身心投身教导我们的老师。”想象着柯克兰先生不变的优雅，男孩不由浅笑。“而我只是单纯地觉得味道不错，很香，躺在这团鲜花簇拥里，也许不会那么寂寞吧。”不像夺命的车轮那样沉重，也不需要拉拽鲜红与绝望。

 

    “事实上他更适合玫瑰。”身旁的人说道。

   

    “的确，那是老师家乡的国花。”也是我们的国花。初次相遇的那一天，柯克兰老师借这样一句话，拉近了他们间的距离。

   

    而对方却看似另有见解。“娇艳欲滴，吸引无数人伸手追求，可又浑身轧满刺，犀利嚣张地向世界彰显自己的骄傲锋芒。”

     

    一个温柔而严格的恩师出现在汤姆的记忆里，而另一个柯克兰，却在男人的口述里，变得立体而又陌生。

   

    男人别过头来，凝视着少年。他的眼睛很漂亮，蔚蓝，深邃得仿佛能将人吸入深渊。他就这样注视着自己，仿佛在恶趣味地戏弄亲品男孩的迷茫，又精心地将好奇端入彼间的酒杯，恰好点缀话题。

     

    “小子，别怀抱太多的期望。”

   

    那把黑伞依然撑开，但在不知不觉中，将洒在汤姆头上的阳光一同遮挡吞噬。

   

    “这不过是一个冗长而无趣的故事罢了。”

   

    他笑得灿烂而坦然。

   

   

02

 

    他叫艾伯特，艾伯特•凯尔•林恩（Albert•Kyle•Lynn），来自英格兰的一个显赫家族。

   

    “同时也是什么王座的守护者，铁链的打破者，身后拖着一大串拗口蹩脚的名誉和赞歌。”男孩打岔调侃。

   

    “少来。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德敲了敲汤姆的脑袋。他们正并肩坐在一把长椅上，位于墓园的小山坡上，背后种上好几排梧桐，几片枯叶滤过点点光斑，洒在鞋面上，暖暖的，只可惜了不远处坑坑洼洼的石碑。纽黑文的冬季偏冷，但没有下雪，道路为初晨的雨雾弄湿，有些泥泞，沾在两双鞋上，一双踩着男孩来不及换上便冲至的悲伤，另一双仿佛踏上流光。

   

    他说他叫阿尔弗雷德，姓琼斯，美国人。汤姆不住调侃——老天，能用上这烂大街的琼斯之名的恐怕也大多是美国人了。这一席话为故意搞怪的男孩换来了对方的笑容，以及一记拳头。阿尔弗雷德很有亲和力，这不知道怎么形容，就像是一个口袋里藏着磁铁的调皮男孩，揽获所有的注意与包容。这或许是人格魅力，但汤姆总觉得他值得更加复杂，至少没有烂在感恩鸡汤里的好词。

     

    “不过你说得没错。”

   

    他伸了伸懒腰，手里晃了晃一杯热咖啡。汤姆实在囊中羞涩，从自动贩卖机里买下两罐黑咖啡还缺上几美分。好在阿尔弗雷德定是出身不凡，他皱了皱眉头，径直地走向不远处的咖啡店。汤姆认出了那家门口装饰得赛比皇宫的浮华店铺，那是有钱人家的游戏，买个面包还打算打折前往的贫涩大学生实在不敢想象。醇香咖啡美女服务员，关键是还能可乐兑黑咖啡的微妙搭配，每每想到这里，汤姆便不由地心生感慨，倒不全是因为贫富差距，还有店员的好脾性。琼斯少爷不仅在口味上怪异得很，就连执着的地方也很是奇怪。他听音乐只戴上一侧的耳机，眼镜还是平光镜，最重要的是——

   

    哪怕山坡上冷极了，他也要守在这个墓园。

   

    “高贵聪明，人类的守护者，傍湖而居者。他很适合这些塞在名字里的寓意。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德无声而笑。他高举双手，微微眯起眼睛，用力一抛，一道漂亮的弧线瞬时连贯次方与对面的垃圾桶。

   

    “整一个老头样。”

   

    纸杯砸入的声响在无人的墓园里回荡。

   

   

    阿尔弗雷德与艾伯特的初次见面感觉并不好，那时他才三岁，流着鼻涕一张脸糊得脏兮兮的；而对方已经七岁了，俨然一副小绅士作态的男孩衣领处还系着一条领带，很长，装模作样的幼稚德行就差摔上一跤。

   

    事实上他的确做到了，多亏了某个幼稚男孩乱扔玩具的恶习。吃疼地摔在木制地板上，年长些许的男孩咬着牙挤出一抹微笑，谢过了母亲朝其投来的关切，勉强撑起身来。当然，还不忘拍了拍膝上不存在的尘土。

   

    ——我没事，琼斯夫人，确实没事。

   

    古怪的翘舌与平音，琢磨不透的腔调混上过分成熟的理性和坦然，怎么听这个三岁的男孩都不怎么舒服。倒不是说多么难听——恰恰相反，这出乎意料地适合自己的耳朵。阿尔弗雷德只是不喜欢这种感觉，痒痒的，像是一片羽毛扫过心尖。

   

    “那你该小心一下地面。”美国男孩朝不远处的访客说着。意料之外的声源换来了满屋子人们投来的视线，可阿尔弗雷德没有多么紧张和慌乱，他咬了咬指甲——母亲所禁止啃咬那一只大拇指——歪着脑袋，像是想起什么似地补充道：“那有我的恐龙。”

   

    果不其然，事后阿尔弗雷德遭到了母亲的一顿臭骂，因为乱扔的玩具，还有咬指甲的小事。而作为对应的祸端，没过多久，这双蔚蓝双眸所映落的世界里，出现了另外一道身影。

   

    浅金色的，是对方的头发，也似午后的阳光。

   

   

    对于孩子，大人们总有自己的一套。他们相信距离能解决很多问题，尤其是在照料孩子方面。在他们看来，由邻居结实友谊顺其自然地就像是嚼一块巧克力。兴许他们没有买到街口糖果店的士力架，花生焦糖巧克力，热融后黏牙得难以下咽。

   

    就像他们两人一样。

   

    艾伯特比阿尔弗雷德大上四岁，来自英国。那座陌生的国度不仅活在他的口音里，还有男孩的行为举止。进屋前敲门，见到女士主动退半步行礼，吃饭时安静乖巧，最重要的是一定要泡上一壶茶，这给年幼的阿尔弗雷德带来了不少震惊，以至于在这小家伙的世界里，倘若有机会环球旅行，他定会划去大洋一侧的海岛。好家伙，玩乐还需要那么多讲究与行李，这实在是麻烦得吓退了男孩。

     

    同样的，艾伯特也没有多么喜欢自己，这一点阿尔弗雷德可有着自知之明。没有哪一个孩子喜欢与年幼于自己的小屁孩嬉闹，不够炫也不够酷，逊毙了只欠嘲笑。说实话阿尔弗雷德并不在意艾伯特是否到来，有时他觉得这男孩应该属于更年长的朋友，至少要比艾伯特的三个兄长还要高大。你知道的，他才七岁，但能看懂只被遗忘在书架最顶层的书，纤细的手指能描摹世界的轮廓。

   

    “这是哪里？”

 

    深金色的小脑袋凑入对方的怀里，远远地看像是蜷在年长男孩的臂弯。美国男孩对于距离的概念宽松得难以想象，冒然窝在英国男孩的怀里，他也才是后知后觉。小小的指头指了指绿眸紧锁的海岛，他向艾伯特询问。

   

    而出乎预料，极近距离的侵扰下，他竟没有挨上一记不满的拳头。稍高些许的男孩扭了扭脖子，令这一撮不听话的金发稍能错开敏感的鼻子。“英国。”艾伯特低声念着这块海岛的名字。“我的故乡。”他解释道。

   

    “那么这是哪里？”

   

    阿尔弗雷德的指腹擦过一长串看不懂的拗口单词，以及铺满其下的大片蔚蓝，指向海岛对岸的大块陆地。红色的，看起来很是荒凉，但很壮观，宽敞得仿佛能包容群星。

   

    “北美。我现在所在的地方。”

   

    伴随熟悉的腔调，这块土地的名字也为之吐出。艾伯特说话的腔调很独特，但阿尔弗雷德很是喜欢，这很适合讲故事，怎么听都不会厌。可不知为何，面对此刻男孩总觉得少了些什么。

   

    “也是我的家。”

   

    他总算想起了这一句话。句子有些长，对于才三岁的男孩而言实在是不太友善，可待道出这最后一个音节刹那，阿尔弗雷德这才发现，这个句子也动听得像是美好的童话故事。

     

    对方却似若有所思。

   

    突然，艾伯特卷起手里的地图，略微黔首，直视怀中男孩的这双蔚蓝的眼睛，语调轻快地追问道：“嘿你知道吗，我比你年长了四岁。”

   

    “那么，”男孩眨巴眨巴眼睛，一抹浅笑勾在唇角。阿尔弗雷德也说不准那一刻的自己从何如此欢快，大概是在这宽敞的屋子里，实在是尝遍了寂寞的酸涩苦楚。他抬起头，深金色的小脑袋恰好顶着对方的胸口。心跳得很快，扑通扑通的，动听得像极了自幼听见的歌声。“我该叫你哥哥吗？”

   

    进程似乎顺利地超出艾伯特的预料。他张开了嘴，像是想要说些什么。想了想，又咽下喉中。午后的和光洒在他的肩上，偏白的肌肤被衬得近乎透明。背光而做，阳光下的男孩通透可爱得像是漂亮的玻璃娃娃。

   

    “算了。”一声低语砸在两人之间。男孩刮了刮鼻子，有些不好意思地别开视线。“你还是叫我艾伯特吧。”

   

    盛夏的阳光恰好，灿烂而不灼人，正好照红了脸庞，藏得住多余的秘密。

     

    “嗯！”

   

    阿尔弗雷德的笑容灿烂可爱。

   

   

03

   

    那年的夏天很热，空气烫得似乎要炽红肌肤，脑浆仿佛都要沸腾。冷静和理智那点破玩意早在男孩朝大海抛去背包的那一刻被忘个精光，教导与惩罚成为叛逆期里循环播放的序曲。

   

    “弗吉尼亚（Virginia）。”

   

    脚下土地的名字。在电吉他上轻敲节拍，艾伯特细碎念叨。时间是残忍的，无论怎么追赶也改变不了相差的岁月，可阿尔弗雷德觉得学业才更为绝情。他这才十五岁，磕磕跘跘才勉强凑齐学分；而那家伙已经长大成人，迈入对得起他家名号的学府，还碰上一群酷毙的乐队好友。

   

    最重要的是，他离自己远了。

   

    “还不如处女（Virginity）更动听。”阿尔弗雷德随声反驳。男孩吐了吐舌头，整一副幼稚的德行企图换来对方的浅笑。他的确做到了。“至少辣得多。”

     

    “骚的髓可藏在骨子里，而并非于简单无聊的荤段子。”

   

    他无声而笑。敲了敲指头，介乎成人与男孩间的少年总算找着适合的曲调。几个音符随哼声融入阳光，很轻，也不成旋律，可滑入男孩耳际之时，他听见了心与风声，双目仿佛还瞧见大洋彼岸的野草白鸽。

     

    “去你妈的混账。能不能小声点，不知道别人要休息啊！”

   

    “闭嘴你这个脑子被驴踹的蠢货！现在可是下午三点。”

   

    斯科特——艾伯特的兄长从楼下报以怒吼。而作为回报，身旁的少年也毫不吝啬污言秽语。他们冠上相同的姓氏，血液里流淌着相似的存在，可不知为何，他们的相处方式与其说像是亲人，倒不如像是仇人——可你又感觉不到多少怨恨。这很古怪，可又恰能和谐相融。或许这就是林恩一家的生活模式，在安稳的日子里争吵挥拳，于纠纷到来的刹那并肩同行。

     

    “抱歉。”

   

    他回过头来，顺势从身后的老冰箱里取出两瓶运动饮料，递给了阿尔弗雷德。橙子味，富含维生素，表面还可爱地配上两颗果子。艾伯特总改不了待美国男孩如小孩的习惯，即便阿尔弗雷德个子拔高得有些超前，即便下巴的胡须有些扎人。

   

    “这没什么。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德拧开瓶盖，当然，还不忘也替对方服务。空气里弥散水果香精的清新与甜腻，融在汗味里，怪恶心的。

   

    “果然还是很吵吧。”一声轻笑落在艾伯特的唇角。他别过头来，那一双澄澈的绿眼直直地敲着北美的蔚蓝，揉入午后的阳光，很干净，仿佛唯有这一刻能看透那抹深邃。“我的音乐。”

   

    “怎么可能！”阿尔弗雷德厉声否认，猛然站起身来。好家伙，他本不该如此激动，或许是对方言语自嘲的错误，或许多亏了这躁人的盛夏。

   

    “谢了伙计。”

   

    他的语调没有多少变化，依然的温柔，依然的古怪，但还是那么动听。那修长的手指略过吉他的弧面，他想了想，坏笑着像是报复似得大声演奏。门已然锁起，牢牢的，挡得住暴躁敲门的兄长。由乐器与行李箱堆起的空间很是狭小，在盛夏高温的烘烤下热得难耐。他拖了上衣，光着膀子。很瘦，线条很是纤细，双骨随演奏而挥动，像是一只蝴蝶，几欲翱翔蓝天。

     

    那是多么得迷人，多么得漂亮，美好得只令人伸手追逐。

     

    而他拽住了这双漂亮的翅膀，用力地，笨拙地，将对方禁锢在身下。

     

    “阿尔弗？”

   

    那双绿眼凝视自己，惊讶，意外，但没有不解。

     

    仿佛早有预料。

   

    “做吧。”

   

    屋子里实在是太燥热了，热得仿佛渗透骨头。理智早已蒸发殆尽，卡在喉咙的欲望暧昧。

   

    人心实在太小，自从塞入一个人，就再也容不下别的存在。时间将爱意打包成一份厚重的礼物，搭在人生轨迹的烟囱里，时至萌发刹那才送至你的手心。

     

    他捧起对方的脸庞，郑重地，轻柔地印上一片真心。

   

   

04

   

    “然后你们做了？”

   

    靠在椅背上，汤姆朝故事的叙述者说道。与其说是询问，更似调侃。赶上青春期尾巴的男孩不仅在痘印上留有痕迹，更挚爱涂成桃色的擦边球。没尝到肉香但好歹也有了武装，幼稚的小心思成为一代又一代共有的秘密。

   

    “当然，子弹都上膛了哪有不开枪的事。”

   

    不同于汤姆的拐弯抹角，阿尔弗雷德显得十分率直。明明看似同龄人，可这充实满足的全盛模样令少年既羡慕又无名恼火。

   

    “感觉怎么样。”汤姆按耐不住好奇，继续追问。

   

    “还挺爽的。不过辛苦了他，要知道，我那时还没什么经验，一个劲地只会乱冲直撞。”

   

    “处男。”好家伙，他总算找到了可以戏弄身旁赢家的地方。

   

    “哪有你小子这样说话。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德用力地推了推身旁的这一颗脑袋。棕发，鼻梁上带有两片雀斑，不算特别精巧惹目的面容，但很适合配上一束蓝花。

     

    “然后呢，与年长四岁的成熟少爷爱情故事。”

   

    被猛然一推的男孩没有摔落山坡，对方的力道出乎预料得大，但同样的，对方也预料之外的温柔——即便这拽住衣衫下摆的举止也没好到哪里。他们依然并肩坐在长椅上，可不同的是，这下男孩的鞋可总算在泥泞的侵扰下报废了。

   

    “紧接着他就踹了我一脚，而我手里还举着一把枪。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德放声大笑，仿佛正听上一个蹩脚的笑话。

     

   

    在野火燃尽美好之前，没有任意一点火光意味无辜。当恋人道出这一句言语时，阿尔弗雷德满脑子里只有对方的唇。形状漂亮，颜色偏浅，很适合接吻。

   

    于是他吻了，将剩余的话语咽入喉间。

   

    不管不顾，少年时期的所为与其说是狂傲，倒更像是——

   

    “偏执与疯狂。”

     

    英伦绅士阖上了手里的书，长叹之余却并无坦然。

   

    “阿尔弗，我真的能爱你吗？”

     

    他又一次向男孩询问。

   

    “当然。我与你注定属于彼此。”

   

    男孩的回应轻快爽朗。

   

    而年长者报以一抹浅笑。

   

    他们会容纳彼此，就像两只齿轮，为对方磨合为相近的轮廓。阿尔弗雷德这般坚信着，也这般期待着。

   

    然而殊不知迸溅的点点火光终灼断这缕联系。

     

    没有多少次力争理据，也没有多少次怒吼分别，他们怀揣着这份偶然涂上粉色的情感，继续拉扯着无意义的关系。

   

    爱情是一颗糖果，甜蜜美好得让人不忍心下咽。然而生活却像一把盐，不断地洒在共同烹制的晚宴里，于彼此的坚守里，调配最适合这份感情的基调。

   

    两人相信这终将甜蜜，殊不知烂成一锅。

   

    他将男孩看作是美好，将世间所有的一切捆作礼物，抽去多余的荆棘，小心翼翼地放在男孩的手心。在那个盛夏的狭间里，他遇上了意料之外的变故，却满怀欢喜地将藏在身后许久的一颗真心塞入对方的怀中。艾伯特很聪明，他知道一切都需要共同经营，可在这份幸福里，他却变得贪得无厌，这双绿眼执着于男孩的一切，他的真心，他的爱情，甚至他的自由。

     

    他将对方化作憧憬，小心翼翼地追逐着这道漂亮的身影，鲁莽而认真地将爱意赌入盛夏。他赢了，赢得漂亮，不仅换去了紧张和自责，还取得向往所爱。阿尔弗雷德明白自己的不足，他竭力让自己变得更好，可殊不知这本该当做目标的身影已退去身后，他的爱人正拽着他的步伐，不允许男孩为追逐显而易见的光芒迈进努力。

   

    你该让我这么做。

   

    阿尔弗雷德朝艾伯特吼道。此时的他已经长大了不少，不再是蒙混过关的小屁孩，而成长为逐梦路上的少年。他瞧见了大洋彼岸的远船，又日落的边缘，划至跟前眼下。上面的人手里端着一杯茶，谈笑间拥抱优雅。同样的作为他从艾伯特身上触碰雅致，可待双目触及此景的刹那，他只想从车上取下一把破船的斧头。

   

    不。你不可以。

   

    他的回应一如既往。同样的冷漠，同样的绝对。

   

    该死，那是我的责任与异物。

   

    他的花园正为一群流氓所糟蹋，辛辛苦苦建起的篱笆被砸得粉碎，用心栽培的花苞在脚下绽放暗红。

     

    不，你不可以。

     

    他阻拦了阿尔弗雷德，手里同样陪着一杯红茶，浅金色的碎发恰似暖阳，可语调冷得就像屋外的雨。

     

    这可是我的自由！

   

    阿尔弗雷德撕声大吼。暴怒之下，他随手抡起桌上的所有——前不久他收到了好几份礼物，烟草，香水，巧克力，源于巴黎的奢华美好投落在不起眼的木桌上——男孩不知道自己手里握着什么，或许该说，他凭不知佯装掩饰紧张。依然是那么别扭，依然烂得为人看穿。

   

    就比如跟前的男人。

   

    祖母绿的眼睛扫过跟前熟悉的男孩，以及正扣握在掌心的玩意。黑色的，很沉，压得对方有些颤抖。他长叹一口气，阖上手里的书，还未待年轻男孩意识到自己到底在干什么的瞬间，便用膝盖狠狠地问候了一遍对方的下巴。

     

    不，你不可以。

   

    那双绿眸依然冷漠，严肃深邃得容不得任何质疑与异义。

   

    曾几何时，少年曾几欲拥抱蓝天，男孩伸出双手将美丽的蝴蝶挽留。

   

    而待男孩长为少年之时，男人只想用为对方焊死一个牢笼。

   

    你不该品尝自由。男人的双目如是阐述。

   

    待雄鹰能触及蓝天，双脚扎根海岛与权责的玫瑰，兴许只能遥望这辽阔无尽的天际。

   

    羽鸟在晴空展翅翱翔。

   

    锐花于雨后淌落赤红。

   

    快告诉我的玫瑰，我为她多么惋惜。

   

     

05

   

    ——红或者黑。

   

    待阿尔弗雷德回过神时，他已拥有了一柜子的暮黑。黑外套黑帽沿以及黑领带，压抑又阴沉，可不知为何，这抹吞尽世间一切色彩的黑色总能夺得北美男孩的欢心。

   

    大概是因为再次见上那家伙的时候，他正穿着一身纯黑。学士服，呆头呆脑的帽子，很蠢。

     

    艾伯特很是优秀，哪怕彼此期间奏上一首插曲，他也能将多余的情感死死地压在心底。阿尔弗雷德如愿地拥抱了自由，他学着抡起扳手，追随他们曾经的脚步，在难闻的机油里游荡。他干得也的确不错，只用了仅仅两年，便超越不少男孩的步伐。无数个暑假他都浸泡自家车库，改造这个修理那个，很忙，或者该说，故意很忙。

     

    但他赚得第一桶金时，年长少年已将迈出象牙塔。密苏里州与弗吉尼亚的差别很大，修剪得整整齐齐的校园草坪只让阿尔弗雷德感到头皮发麻。为了两家的友好，他们重新聚在一个屋顶下，只不过他是万千观众的一员，而站在讲台上的他是视线的焦点。那些花实在扰人，太过艳丽，挡住了那家伙的脸。

   

    明明他更适合玫瑰，带刺，红得惹目。

     

    命运没有打算轻饶两人的不辞而别，哪怕毕业典礼后男孩选择成为逃兵，也改变不了卷成一团的维系。阿尔弗雷德在弗吉尼亚，而艾伯特，好家伙，那家伙生活在哪他也无从而知。他现在只想好好生活，由这个小地方跑到更远的城市，或许是西雅图，或许是纽约。

     

    然后他套上大衣。黑的，又长又重似乎那家伙也曾拥有一件。情侣装，看起来在彰显两人的特殊关系。

     

    管他的。

   

    阿尔弗雷德漫步在街头，繁华，人多得像是沾在牛奶上的蚂蚁，黑压压的，很密，怪不舒服。他没有怎么梳理自己，一头金发乱蓬蓬的，偶遇艳遇的可能性几乎为零。然而美国男孩并不在意，和平铸就了人们的安稳，同时也使百姓慵懒。一块无形的铁幕割裂世界版图，一堵高墙割裂别国的心脏，然而流连于纽约街头，大众更在意的是正在这则新闻播报后的音乐广播，还有报纸下的无聊玩笑。

    

    悲哀，但又适合透了这个世界。

     

    直到一抹身影的出现。

   

    红。

   

    惹目，擦过人群。鲜艳得宛若绽放的玫瑰，飘在深冬里的街道。萧瑟肃杀，可热烈得宛若在心头点火。

     

    他见过这道身影，在童年的初遇里，在雨夜的分别后。

     

    阿尔弗雷德冲了过去，近乎竭尽全力。

   

    层层的人群，初冬的寒意，数不清的雨滴抽在男孩的脸颊，来自街道的嘈杂充盈双耳。逆行而上，阿尔弗雷德就这样拨开人海，即便磕磕跘跘地快要摔倒，即便揣在口袋里的钞票皱成一团。

   

    他不知道自己为何要奔跑，他不知道自己凭什么而追逐，他妈的他的脑子现在只剩一片空白。唯有一个念头愈发清晰，在心头燃起，在喉咙榨出。

   

    ——要接近他，要告诉他，要抱紧此世间最爱的人。

     

    阿尔弗雷德记得过往的一切——这理所当然，他怎么可能会忘记对方曾施于自己的禁锢，他更不会后悔亲尝自由的决定，可同样的，他也无法忘却彼此相依的过往，无论过了多久，无论经历了什么，那幕场景仍深深地印在脑内。

     

    几束暖阳，几枝和花。

     

    一个男孩摔在地上，身旁围满各式玩具。一条领带系在他的脖子上，很长，看起来总可能踩上摔倒。

     

    而另一个男孩坐在不远处的地毯，小脸脏兮兮的，嘴里还哼着听不懂的曲调。像是想起什么，他抬起头来，朝对方呼喊。

     

    “那你该小心一下地面。”想了想，他追加道：“那有我的恐龙。”

     

    很逊。可也许对方永远都不知道，在这只映着玩具的蔚蓝世界里，还掺上一抹浅金，像极了和光，衬在那双绿眸里，很是雅致漂亮。

   

    像天使那样。

   

    阿尔弗雷德拽住了对方，那个胜过所有美好的存在。

   

    对方穿上大衣，黑的，又长又沉仿佛要压垮这偏窄的双肩。与自己的很像，配极了这份特殊关系。手指修长，很适合相握。

     

    “嘿。”

   

    投落彼间的声音低声轻微，在颤抖，音调扯拉得有点奇怪。

     

    “你该小心一下地面。”

   

    他回过头来。发丝擦过鼻翼，痒痒的，很舒服。幽绿撞上蔚蓝，如一潭深泉，沁透心间，也看透了自己。

     

    ——这有我的一片真心。

     

    抢在亲吻前的刹那，他吻过雨雾里冻得发紫的双唇。

   

   

06

   

    咖啡冷了，空剩最后一口醇香。几滴雨砸在杯里，滴滴答答，捧在手里有些发凉。一把黑伞撑在头顶，滤过了寒冷，轻擦肩膀的距离为一段往事而染上暖意。

     

    “很浪漫。一个很不错的故事。”

    

    汤姆迟疑了很久，总算选择了这样的遣词造句。他不知道该从何回话，绝不是因为尴尬，更近乎一种难以言述的心情。就像喝上一杯加满奶和糖的热可可，醇香遗去后，喉咙里空剩道不出的温暖甜蜜。

     

    “英雄我一直这样觉得。”

   

    他这般扬言的同时，唇角挂上一抹骄傲微笑。

   

    “于是呢，你们后来怎么样了。”结婚了吗，度蜜月了吗，会不会还为装修的涂料而争吵。汤姆不过是一个倾听故事的人，可不止为何，他却已然陷入这份美好，甚至幻想向往。

     

    大概是因为他们值得了这世间最好的一切。

     

    “还行吧，直到他永远地睡在泥土之下。”

   

    意料之外的回应划破空气中的温馨暖意。大概是察觉到汤姆的失落与歉意，阿尔弗雷德露出一抹浅笑，没有勉强，更似释怀。男孩早该料到，没有哪个人有雅兴守在墓园一旁，而身旁的男人一直打着一把黑伞，默默地在纽黑文的细雨里道出曾经。

     

    “我很抱歉。”男孩再次道歉。

   

    “这没什么，真的。”

   

     摇了摇头，阿尔弗雷德着重而语。蔚蓝的双目凝视前方，他在雨幕里似乎落后时间，回忆起过往。

   

    “他就睡在这里，用了上好的原木，挑上纤细但庄严的十字架，身后躺在一床的百合。”他无声轻笑。“事实上我更想为他安排数不尽的玫瑰，红的，锐利而骄傲。”

     

    “他更适合玫瑰。”想起对方言语里那骄傲的英伦绅士，汤姆感慨坦言。

   

    “我也这么认为。可那老家伙就是不能理解，他说这样艳丽得不像是一场葬礼，更重要的是，这样躺着很疼。”男人耸了耸肩。

     

    标准的美国式幽默。汤姆随之而笑，并顺带配上一句调侃：“好家伙，你该不会在梦里听见他的抱怨。”

     

    “当然不是，他就这样站在我的跟前，拧着英雄我的手背，像是一个长不大的孩子那样冲我幼稚地吐舌头。”阿尔弗雷德的笑声爽朗直白，仿佛所言的并非幻想和寄托。

   

    或许该说，而近现实。

     

    一堵高墙立在别国的心脏，柏林的旧垣正述说源于上世纪六十年代的史实。

     

    接天的铁幕割裂世界的版图，而引出这一席话的和平砥柱，恰好初立于密苏里州。

     

    爱情的疯狂也许会令人几欲独占对方的自由，可雨夜的对峙里，寄托花园、红茶与轮船的故事中，却又似童话般巧妙地掩藏现实的骨感。

     

    他们初遇的地方在哪里，弗吉尼亚。象征殖民地历史开端的詹姆斯敦在这里，宣布自由的约克敦也在这里。

   

    轮船上的热茶染红了波士顿湾，碎在莱克星顿的酒杯仿佛划破了两百多年前清晨的宁静。

     

    假若那个改变两人关系的午后着实存在，假若艾伯特与阿尔弗雷德重逢于冷战萌芽，

   

    那么为何，

   

    **并肩而坐的男人依然保持十九岁的年华。**

   

    “他死在了1980年。雪崩，还上了报纸。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德轻声阐明，可此刻这本该象征坦然的平静，在男孩看来，更像是在述说一个无关紧要的答案。

   

    就像是又在述说一个没有实际意义的结果。

   

    雪崩里再度寻见的可能性微乎其微。

   

    **而没有人见过老师的最后一面。**

   

    一股寒意爬上汤姆的心头，像是无数只蚂蚁同时啃咬着他的心脏。他说不清楚这是一种什么感受，该死，他大可报以一笑安抚自己，可奈何这流落于蔚蓝里的视线，诚恳狡猾得让他无法质疑。

     

    一辆车停在他们的身后，纯黑，看起来造价不菲。车窗摇了下来，驾驶座上的一抹身影出现在汤姆的视野。只有一瞬，只有短暂刹那，他瞥见了对方的模样。

   

    浅金如光，一双绿眼深邃得无法窥见真心。

   

    时光仿佛被扯回过往，三尺讲台之上，午后暖阳之下，他的导师正高声歌颂寄托向往的鲜花与美好。

   

    _——快告诉我的玫瑰，我为她多么惋惜，也请顺便告诉我，哪儿盛开着百合。_

     

    “嘿小子。”

   

    身旁男人的呼唤止于耳际，等不及回应，遮挡在头顶的黑伞被骤然移去。豆大的雨滴拍在汤姆的脸上，还有男人故意摘下后架在对方鼻梁的眼镜。平光镜，被淋得模模糊糊，可汤姆却清楚瞧见阿尔弗雷德的那双眼睛。

     

    蔚蓝，深邃得仿佛能将人吸入深渊。

   

    他猛然想起，早在课堂上，男孩就曾听到毕业学姐的向往好奇：“柯克兰教授看起来可真年轻，明明已经过去了八年，依然还像最初遇见那样。”

   

    或许这不是像。

   

    更近就是。

   

    艾伯特•凯尔•林恩（Albert•Kyle•Lynn）。

   

    亚瑟•柯克兰（Arthur•Kirkland）。

   

    沉睡在泥土的死亡，再现于跟前的身影。

   

    一个旧情人，或者该说，一个身份万变但同一陪伴的永生情人。

   

    不变的容颜，撞准了美国历史的神似过往。

   

    雨水侵袭纽黑文的墓地，而伦敦今夜将万里无云。

   

    就在这时，汤姆挨上了来自阿尔弗雷德——或许他也不清楚该如何称呼的男人轻拍。一巴掌敲在脑门上，他能感受到力道的强大，故意拽住衣领不让其摔倒的动作可说不上温柔。

   

    对方弯下腰，凝视眼前的男孩，故意挡着身后驾驶座上的来客，微笑着，低声而道——

     

    “我该说过， **这不过是一个冗长而无趣的故事。** ”

     

    他笑得灿烂而坦然。

     

   

End.

   

   

   *国设米英。他们的容貌不变岁月漫长，那么在普通人的眼里，又是如何做到优雅自然地退场。


End file.
